Tara Aquaria
"Believe in the beauty of your dreams~ Tara Aquaria" Tara Aquaria (タラ水族館 - Tara suizokukan) : Tara was originally brought forward through time (400 years) alongside the other five Dragon Slayers in order to help defeat Acnologia. She is a member of Fairy Tail, also an S-Class Wizard and is a part of a team with Stephan (her exceed) and Yamoto Yuu (Her lover). Appearance : 'Tara is a tall, lean young women with a slightly lighter skin tone. She has an off the shoulder sapphire blue shirt and golden trim with only one sleeve on the left arm. She has a dark blue corset type of shirt on her waist that goes down to her thighs with a violet purple sash around her hips. She wears shin high black and silver boots. She also wear black gloves and a silver metal band around her right fore-arm. '''Personality: '''Tara is a sweet, supportive and loyal young woman but isn't used to a lot of people. Tara loves to joke around with Stephan and Yamoto but spends most of her time in a slightly serious mode. She is calm and cool just like her magic but over the years she has become rough around the edges and can be rather blunt at times but deep down she is the same woman, she's more likely to be open about her thoughts now then she used to. '''Regular Spells: ' ** '''Water Dragon Roar (Mizu no Hōkō) Tara's special, Water-based dragon roar. After gathering Magic Power in her mouth, Tara will shape it into a powerful tornado like funnel made from powerful water speeds. Such an attack has massive amount of force, able to crush basically anything in it's path ** Water Dragon Wing Attack (Mizu no tsubasa kōgeki) Tara charges towards her opponent as her hands become engulfed in water, she grabs them before first throwing both her enemy and then the weight of her water magic on top of them. ** Water Dragon Wing Attack (Mizu no tsubasa kōgeki) Tara charges towards her opponent as her hands become engulfed in water, she grabs them before first throwing both her enemy and then the weight of her water magic on top of them. ** Water Dragon Bullet Droplets (Mizu no Danteki) Using her water she has absorbed she can separate it into individual droplets before using immense speed to hurl the drops like bullets at her enemy. ** Water Dragon Talon Slash '(''Mizu no taronsurasshu) With her first engulfed in her specialized water she hits her opponents with an intense force. ** '''Water Dragon Oceans Wave (Mizu no Kaiyōaida) Tara creates a enormous wave capable of leveling an entire city with crushing pressure and aims it directly at one point with accurate aim. (Can get out of control if her emotions are not in check.) ** Water Dragon Submersion Control ' (''Mizu no Suibotsu kontorōru) She changes the pressure level of all and any water in her magic range, that includes water in peoples body. (She rarely uses this out of fear of severely harming someone) ** 'Water Dragon Drive '(Mizu doragon no chikara) Similar to most Dragon Slayers, Scales start to form, her abilities are immensely enhanced and she can use her more advanced skills easily with little energy consumption. '''Special Attacks: (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Sapphire Lotus) ** Sapphire Lotus: Water Dragon Crystal Nebula ** Sapphire Lotus: Water Dragon Hurricane Tunnel ** Sapphire Lotus: Water Dragon Sea Cyclone Combo Attacks: * (Water and Sky) 'Sky-Water Dragons Ocean Typhoon Drill ** '(Water and Lightning) Lightning-Water Dragons Electrified Whirlpool Hand To Hand - Tara was trained by Erza to be able to defend herself without magic, though she not as strong as Titania when it comes to such skills but she is still better than most thanks to Erza's efforts. (Water Transfer) '''Tara can receive and transfer memories through liquid from the body such as tears, which is her preferred and only method she will use. (NOT anything weird*) '''Deep Freeze and Scalding Boiler Modes - Tara is able to change the temperature of the water she wields to the sub freezing depths of the sea or the hot temperatures of boiling and scalding hot water Limitations: * The bigger her attacks are, the more energy she uses. * She isn't compatible with * Her Combination attacks can only be used when she's in her Water Dragon Force Mode. (Different than her Dragon Drive*) * Has a severe weakness to motion sickness * If she does not remain in control of her emotions her magic will go out of control. * Her fear of hurting others causes her to hold back too much at times. * Can't handle being too close to Natsu when his heat reaches a massively high level '''' Category:Dragon Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Characters